


Oh Hi, Reality

by orphan_account



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was not the same for Lisa after Johnny died.  No, wait.  Life was exactly the same, but with a few minor adjustments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hi, Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moleskinned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleskinned/gifts).



> I feel like this should go without saying, given the source material, but the continuity errors, repetitiveness, banality, and heavy-handed symbolism are intentional.

Lisa loaded the last of her possessions into the moving van. Johnny had willed his entire fortune to Denny, leaving Lisa with dresses, dead flowers, and no way to pay the rent. The computer business was still too competitive, and Mark was too busy to let her move in with him, so Lisa resolved to stay with her mom until she could get back on her feet.

Mark shoved the box marked “framed artwork” all the way to the back of the van, rolled the door closed, and locked it. “Is that the last of it?”

“That’s it.” Lisa took in the bleary San Francisco morning and buttoned her rose red cardigan. She could not remember the last time she’d been outside. “Thanks for the help.”

“It's cool. How’s your mom?”

“The doctor said her breast cancer was getting worse."

“Oh, wow, that’s terrible.”

“I know. Anyway, I have to get one more box, I’ll be right back.”

Lisa went to the bedroom and picked up a box marked “Sheets.” She looked at the four-poster bed, still there, still unmade, and she started to feel guilty. She couldn’t stand Johnny in the end, but she never wanted him to die. Making love with Mark on his bed was probably a bad idea.

She paused at the end of the stairway and gave the room a final, lingering glance. Other than the naked bed and the bloodstained floor, it was just as Johnny had left it.

“Good-bye, Johnny.” She found her reflection in the dresser mirror, hands at her side, shoulders hunched, expression withered. After a moment of contemplation, she shucked off her cardigan, lobbed it onto the bed and said, "I hope you're at peace."

Lisa stepped out into the crisp and clear San Francisco morning, extending her arms like petals. There, Mark and her new life awaited.


End file.
